youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kandace Mendez
Kandace Mendez '''also known by her Alter-Ego '''Diyau '''is an Ex-con turned Hero by '''Griger. Though she has not been exactly forthcoming, it has been shown a relationship between the two at times. She is also an Expert Scientist for The Happy Harbor Research Facility. Apperance When in her alternate atire for patrol, she puts on a designed Ninja mask made by Griger while sporting two fingerless gloves along with body clothes that reveal much of her figure and allows fluid movements without wind resistance to her. When out of uniform, she likes to wear normal skirts and dress shirts, she also wears her lab coat at times when she works after being rehired for The Facility. Personality Growing up she was the child of ambition who wanted to makerher mark on the world for all to remember, which led her to training to win a gold-medal in Gymnastics. Though after an unfortunate accident which lost her the opportunity, she managed to buckled down and decided to become a scientist to try and help the world instead. After the accident granting her abilities, she became corrupted with greed and turned to the life of crime for one full year, working for any gang that would pay for her abilities. However, after her meeting with Griger, she was moved by his compassion and turned away from her old life and became his partner for keeping the peace. History Kandace Mendez was born to two buisness owners Landi and Terry, owners of Revolution Co. Although unlike other buisness owners, her parents always put their daughter's intresterst before that of anything else. After seeing how big her parent's corperation was streched, she decided that somehow in someway she would make a mark that the world would see for years to come. Kandace found her answer when she decided to become a expert-Gymnast and become good enough to enter in the Olympics. She trained for most of her childhood up to her years in middle school, however tragedy struck when she was practicing at home and fell breaking one of her legs which resulted in a permenenant muslce scar. Doctors said she could not risk straining the scar too much or her muscles would be damaged and her leg amputated. Though she saw this as a sign that her destiny wasn't in this, afterwords leaving the hosptial she found a science magazine on the floor and when opening it saw the wonders that the world had to offer. It was then that she decided that instead of leaving a mark, she would help the world instead. After her high school days and college days added along with private tutors and personal time with real scientists, Kandace was offered a job at the Happy Harbor Research Facility where she was helping to try and find a cure for cancer. One day during a Typhoon near the Harbor, Kandace was at the Lab trying to transfer the data offsite to another Facility on the island. The storm knocked out some of the electric wires which landed on the generator's of the Lab causing multiple black-outs along with some of the robot assistants to become out of control. In the chaos one of the robots smashed the console causing programs to activate which syncronized with the laser they were developing that fired at Kandace who blacked out from the beam's hit on her Three days later she awoke at the hospital with no memory of how she got there, her boss came for a visit with termination papers as they had to prompt an investigation about what really happened in the lab due to much of the reasearch information never reaching the other facility. The shock of this news caused her to go out of control resulting in security who attempted to tase her, but were suprised when she managed to absorb the energy and use them against everyone there. After running away to an undisclosed location, she realized that now she could really make her mark by becoming the master of it as her new persona, Diyau One year passed as she had done job's for various gangs, mafia members, and even some super-villans. She had eventaully returned to exact her revenge on the person who fired her. It was there she discovered that they had hired a new scientist, Tyson Maw, to the board of director's who decided to reinstate the project Kandace had worked on before she was betrayed. Later that day, she waited for the oppertunity to elimnate Tyson and then exact her revenge on the rest of the Board, she followed him back to his home where she then swooped in for the kill. However she was unaware that Tyson, like her, had special taltents and abilities. After the battle, Kandace was shocked to find that Tyson was a hero and hated him even more, but her anger turned to despeir as it was revealed that their battle which caused her to use her Gymnastics streched her muscle too much and she couldn't use it anymore. Kandace was shocked when Tyson used his Iki symbol to repair the tear in her muscles. When asked why by her, he explained that she wasn't really evil but felt pain and despair on high levels and maybe she deserved compassion in her life. In that moment Kandace saw Tyson as not just another hero but someone she wants to be with though had not said anything out loud. It was from that moment that she decided to become good and help Tyson with his Journey to bring peace to the world. After two months passed, she managed to find the information that was stolen by hackers who wanted to see if they could use this data for their own means. The board, including Tyson, decided to reinstate her and she went back to work on the project. Powers and Abilities Amalgamation - When the Laser fired at her, it caused her body to undergo Metamorphosis which gave her the ability to absorb energies, abilities, and other things from all around her. Though weak separately, the next stage allowed her to fuse the powers together creating one single new power. The drawbacks to this power is that while it is possible to absorb any energy, to combine them they must be compatible by either type, ability, or structure. Another drawback would be that once the person abosrbs it, they must dispose of the energies after an amount of times passes or the powers would surge and causes harm to the weilder. Hand-To-Hand Combat - Although she has been training with Tyson in the ways of Muyi Thai Boxing, she hasn't been shown to be an expert just yet, but she is known to be able to handle Tyson when he goes all out. Gymnastic's Expert - She is known to be able to do much that requires this kind of power including that of agility, speeed, and balance which has helped her greatly since her leg was fully healed. 'High-Intellect '- After discovering her passion for science, her parents glady hired the best tutors, professors, and even actual Scientist to teach her much resulting in her able to truly comprehend many fields in science Relationships Griger When they first met, both wanted to rip each other's heads off which came close when they fought for the first time, however after seeing the compassion Griger has for others, she hints now that she has strong feeling for him but nothing can be said about Griger himself. Category:Characters Category:Phantombeast Category:Phantombeast